A construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator carries out various types of works by moving a working equipment including a boom, an arm, a bucket and the like.
For instance, for a surface preparation of the ground by hardening earth and sand (a rolling compaction operation), a working equipment lever is reciprocated in a short cycle over a neutral position to move the boom up and down, thereby beating the earth and sand with a bottom of the bucket attached to a tip of the boom (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).